The Love Of Leaf and Sand
by AvalonNakamura
Summary: A challenge given to me by a friend. A Love story between three people who know what true hate is. Can they comfort one another. And who will wind the heart of the one they want. FemSasuke/FemGaara/Naruto Rated for Naughty things.
1. Chapter 1

The love of Leaf and Sand

By: AvalonNakamura.

A/N: This was one of my three challenges given to me for my birthday. This is King Hawke's Challenge. He wanted a FemSasuke/FemGaara/Naruto fic. Well, here is my take on it. Hope ya like it, Hawke-san. Oh and he even betaed it. So many thanks.

She couldn't remember when. She didn't want to remember when. But she had begun the downward spiral of love for her stupid blond haired teammate. Sasuke couldn't blame herself. The boy was amazing in most ways. His stamina. His "Never Give Up" attitude. His willingness to go so far for the people he cared for. She remembered at least when she thought her love for him began. Their first mission. They were suppose to just escort a man to the country where he lived so he could begin building the bridge. She fell in battle. At least, that's what it looked like to him. She was cold to the touch and she remembered jumping in the way to protect him from the other girl's attack. She stopped breathing in Naruto's arms. She wanted to cry, but she kept up the cold hard exterior. But she felt everything he did after. The Rage, the hatred. The tears for her....

"How could you do this to me...I never felt this way for anyone, Naruto...Why...Why you...Why Me..."

This was the trouble with her emotions. Even though Sasuke kept an iron grip on her emotions, one glance at Naruto and her heart would flutter and she would begin to feel things she thought she lost when her cousin, Shisui, massacred the clan. She wanted him to notice her so badly, but there was one hitch in her plan. The person known as Gaara. The red headed bitch, as Sasuke came to know her as, had recently been assigned as an ambassador to the village as a good will mission. Gaara had become close to the blond. She wasn't about to let the red headed hussy get him. So she did what she thought would get his attention. She went to train with him in the morning.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme! What did you want this early in the morning?"

"Uresai! Dobe! I came because I needed someone to help me train, and you're the best I got. Sakura has stuff to do with her part time job at the flower shop. I don't feel like waiting till noon to train with Kakashi."

Sighing lightly, Naruto looked at the dark blue haired 'boy', the one he considered his pseudo-brother. He then moved away from the door to allow the Uchiha in and he went to the closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Fine. Come in. I need to get a change of clothes. Sorry about the mess here, but I don't have the time to clean up like other people."

"Hn."

As Sasuke watched Naruto her face stained a light pink as Naruto removed his sleeping cap and shirt. She saw his back muscles and then her mouth went dry as Naruto took off his pants, standing there in his orange silk boxers. Sasuke nearly fainted seeing his naked back but she got her emotions under control and thank Kami she did because it was then he turned around to face her and Sasuke got an eye full of Naruto's chest and abs and good Kami those boxers did nothing to hide Naruto's physique down there. She saw the outline of him and damn near wet herself as the thoughts flooded her brain. She managed to get herself under control though as Naruto put on a pair of black ninja pants and a tank top.

"Well, Let's go, Sasuke-teme."

Nodding, Sasuke moved out the door and waited for Naruto. They took to the roof tops with Sasuke in front. She hoped that the shorts she was wearing would at least get Naruto to notice her in the least. Naruto on the other hand, believing Sasuke was male, chose instead to keep his eyes away from her as they began their trek to the training grounds Gaara was meanwhile enjoying herself in the hot springs nearby and, luckily for her, no one was there. She didn't like people watching her bath. Last time she was bathing with someone, a perverted teenager commented that she was a natural red head. Needless to say, that ended with the boy's death.

"I wonder....what Naruto is doing..."

Yes Even the cold hearted 'demon' of the sand had her heart opened by the blond boy. She remembered when she came here to Konohagakure on orders of her Father to help with the peace relations with Konoha. She at first was reluctant to go since they frowned on killing and her "mother" would want blood once in a while. She also frowned on the thought that Naruto was spending time with the blue haired bimbo and Pinky as she deemed Naruto's team mates. But Naruto...Her heart felt lonely without him nearby. She considered the blonde a friend. He understood. He knew what it was like to be hated and despised. But he openly accepted her as a friend and she was grateful for it. But the one thing Naruto made her feel...She couldn't quite explain it. Her heart ached when he wasn't around her. She realized if she thought too long about him; she would have to change her panties as well as replaces the sand around her pants and crotch area because it always got wet if she thought too long about him. She ignored it.

"I need to find Naruto today. Maybe I can get him to help me on my training with my sand. I need to develop a new jutsu. And...maybe..I can get him to spend even more time with me."

She then got out of the bath and grabbed her towel that had the Suna symbol on it and wrapped it around her lithe frame. She was disgruntled. Her older sister Temari was so much more endowed then she and Temari earned the name 'The Desert Rose'. She sighed. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto would help her feel beautiful too.

Meanwhile at the training ground, Naruto and Sasuke where trading blows with each other. At the moment, Naruto was the one on the run. This was such a thrill to Sasuke. Having Naruto in her control and dodging her shuriken, kunai, and the occasional Katon Jutsu. She loved this feeling of power. There was no way Naruto would beat her this time. At least that was her thought. Until...

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"DAMN!" She cursed, seeing the now 25 Naruto's appeared in front of her. Her mind went to the gutter remembering what her older sister said once involving the Kage Bushin and how much fun she had. Now that Sasuke realized what she was talking about, Sasuke could only imagine herself being pressed between all these Naruto's as they each had their way with her. It sent a shiver up her spine. But she would be damned if she was going to lose today. Not against Naruto!

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke took a huge breath in and then released the giant fireball at the clones obliterating 20 of them. Leaving 5 Naruto's standing there. Four clones and the original. She glared at them and then activated her Sharingan.

"Come, Naruto!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and then he released the three clones leaving only one.

"Fine, Sasuke-teme, but you better come at me with your best. I will tell you now. I am not going to hurt you, but let's see who is stronger!"

At this, the clone began to help form the Rasengan in Naruto's hand. Sasuke growled and got into her stance and did the hand signs and then placed her hand straight down as lightning began to form in it. Naruto narrowed his eyes. It was what he wanted. A face off of the Rasengan versus the Chidori.

"READY, SASUKE!!!"

"GET READY, NARUTO!!!"

They began to run towards each other. The jutsus both charged up to only ¼ power they both thrusted their hands forward in a clash of power.

"RASENGAN!!!!"

"CHIDORI!!!"

The Jutsus collided in an explosion of power the ground started to crack beneath them as their hair was blowing wildly by the wind generated by the clashing jutsus. A sphere formed around both as they both applied more pressure to the attacks until they exploded, sending the two of them skidding back. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Naruto's Rasengan matched her Chidori.

"Damn...I guess this means we are evenly matched in that Sasuke-teme..."

"Dobe...you bastard."

She was now upset her one chance to prove to Naruto she could match him or surpass him was beaten down by the fact they were the same strength. At this, she took off to the trees a bit of tears in her eyes. She needed to find a way. She had to find a way to get him to submit to her.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Of Leaf And Sand

Chapter 2

By Avalon Nakamura

A/N #1: greetings my loyal readers...Reader? Anyone? ~crickets can be heard~ Damn it. Oh well. Well to everyone who does seem to enjoy my fics, here is the awaited chapter 2 of the Love of Leaf and Sand. And yes I do plan on turning it into a Lemon at a later time. So look forward to it. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter and enjoy the trip into the deepest recesses of Sasu-chan's heart! Mwahahaha Enjoy everyone!

She continued leaping from tree to tree. Her eyes stung with tears. She couldn't believe it. She felt the chakra in Naruto. She knew he was holding back...But Her Chidori was at ¼ its normal power...and she knew. She knew he was only using 1/8th the power in his Rasengan. And it hurt. It hurt her heart to know he cared that much that he wasn't even giving his all.

"You bastard...You kind caring bastard..."

She muttered to herself as she stopped her hopping and landed near a small lake she sat on one of the rocks and hugged herself as the tears started to flow. She couldn't believe it. Her rock hard grip on her emotions where now shattered. She wanted to cry and to pound Naruto. Why the hell was this happening to her.

"Damn you Naruto...Damn you to hell..."

She was starting to cry hard now. Until a rustling of the branches caused her to pull a kunai in defense but she froze as her tear filled eyes took in the one sight she didn't want to see. Her sister, Itachi.

"Why are you crying, Sasuke?" Her sister had been the only other one to survive the holocaust that hit the Uchiha clan. When Itachi's best friend turned on the clan and slaughtered them all. Itachi managed to save herself and her sister thanks to the Mangenkyo sharingan waking in her. But it still was a hard blow to the older girl. She became colder and distant, even to Sasuke. Even now she caught Sasuke crying.

She lowered her Kunai as Sasuke wiped her eyes with her arm bracer's and turned her black eyes back to her sister. Would she understand? Sasuke decided to take the risk.

"I don't know, Onee-san, if you will understand. .But, I want Naruto…to notice me. He sees me as a friend. But I want him to notice me as something more. I want that smile of his to be for me and no one else. It hurts...I challenged him to a spar to prove I was strong enough for him. But...He only used 1/8th of his power for his Rasengan...While I used a ¼th the power of my Chidori...and they canceled each other out. He is stronger than me. And I don't know how I can get him to submit to me..."

Smiling slightly, the older girl nodded as Sasuke spoke and then moved over and lightly poked Sasuke in the forehead before kneeling down lightly in front of the younger girl. Her now constant red eyes gaze at her.

"Sasuke-chan, you may think I don't understand, but I do. I loved Shisui and he turned on us. I know what it is like to want the attention of the person you care for Sasuke-chan. And I wish I could help you but the only thing I can do for you is to give you encouragement. Make Naruto see you for who you really are. Not just his friend and team mate. Make him see you as a woman."

Sasuke nodded she was glad her sister was sharing information but she needed to ask her another thing.

"Onee-san? Naruto doesn't seem to notice anything on my body. In fact he tries to go out of his way not to look at any part of my body but my face. Why is that?"

Smiling again, Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair. She then stood up and sighed quietly.

"Sadly, Sasuke, the boy has a heart of gold and the soul of an angel...But...He is about as dense as a rock. He probably wouldn't know you are interested in him unless you beat it into his head. Even Shisui was like that."

Sasuke went a bit wide eyed as she remembered that Naruto revered to her as teme. She then lowered her head.

"Onee-chan...Naruto...Probably thinks...I am a boy. He calls me Teme...."

Smirking lightly Itachi kneeled down and whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Then break that thought before you lose him to Sakura, Gaara or even worse Ino."

Sasuke now glared at Itachi as her chakra flared surrounding her slightly. As her thoughts went to Sakura with Naruto, she couldn't doubt that may happen. And hell, Sakura would probably even share him if she asked. Even Ino probably would. But Gaara. She would be damned to hell if she was going to let that red headed bitch get _HER_ Naruto.

"NO! I won't let Gaara have him! That sand bitch better not touch him!"

Itachi grinned she knew she had lit the fire in Sasuke now. In fact, it would probably only take a bit more pushing.

"In fact Sasuke-chan...I think Naruto likes smaller chested girls and Sakura and Gaara are smaller in the bust than you."

At this, Sasuke lunged at Itachi in rage; she hated being reminded that she was pretty well endowed. It was why she wore such baggy clothing. It helped hide the developments on her chest, and now Itachi had enraged her.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Itachi smirked and continued to easily dodge the sloppy angry kicks and punches of Sasuke. "You're not going to get Naruto with this sloppy form!"

Sasuke growled now as she jumped back and began to go through the hand signs needed and Itachi recognized the signs immediately and she knew she had crossed the line. Sasuke was going to use Ninjutsu on her.

"Damn it!" She herself began the same hand signs it always was such fun to watch as Sasuke's and her Katon jutsu's would clash it made her feel like she was helping her sister doing this.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** !"

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** !"

They both took in huge deep breaths of air and then released the fire ball breath at each other. As the fireballs connected, they started to swirl around with each other as Sasuke and Itachi pumped more chakra into it. Itachi knew Sasuke's limit and pushed the equal amount of Chakra into the fireball as Sasuke did. Soon the Fireballs exploded into a pillar of fire as Sasuke and Itachi where a little bit winded Sasuke continued to glare at Itachi as she stood.

"That was mean and uncalled for, Onee-chan..."

"True, but it was worth it, Sasuke-chan, to get you to open up. You haven't gone all out on me with a Katon Jutsu in months and you at last did. Now just take that anger and turn it into a drive. A drive to prove to Naruto that you are worth his attention."

Sasuke stood there as the realization passed through her. Itachi-nee-chan was right. She would become a huntress. She would make him submit to her. And she had an Idea exactly how.

"I got an Idea, Onee-chan. I will let you know how it goes! But I have to act now! Sayonara!"

She again took to the trees towards her destination as another person stepped out of the trees lighting their pipe gently.

"Ho-hokage-sama!" Itachi quickly went to her knee in front of the wizened old leader.

"Stand Weasel. You are off duty right now. I witnessed you giving Sasuke-chan a desire and goal. You have a kind heart for your sister and you are correct. Naruto sadly is blind as a bat to both Sasuke and Gaara. He in fact just told me Gaara and Sasuke were acting strangely for guys."

Itachi now face faulted Naruto was truly dense her thoughts were confirmed. He didn't know Sasuke and Gaara were girls. Girls who wanted his attention and Girls who were known not to give up and always got what they wanted.

"You're kidding, Hokage-sama...Naruto can't be that dense."

"He is, Itachi. He is. You should know that. When you guarded him when he was a little boy, he often called you a guy to. He is stunted in his social life. I just pray that your sister and Gaara will help him."

Itachi nodded as she looked over her shoulder towards the direction Sasuke took off towards.

"And May Kami have mercy on his soul, Itachi, because Sasuke and Gaara won't. I just fear what the children will look like."

At that Itachi pictured her little sister pregnant and started laughing lightly till she smiled fondly at the Hokage.

"If that ever does come to pass, Hokage-sama, I will watch over all of them. It is my duty as a big sister."

Smiling the Hokage turned to head back towards the village.

"I look forward to the next couple days Itachi. If my hunch is correct, Sasuke and Gaara are going to be having a fight over that boy. Well, he deserves love. If those two wanna give it to him, I will do everything I can to make sure he keeps it. I will handle the Council, Itachi, should anything arise from them."

She smiled again and nodded. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

He nodded and disappeared back into the forest as Itachi then took to the trees herself, her long hair blowing lightly in the breeze as she jumped from tree to tree. She needed to keep an eye on Gaara and Sasuke. And she hoped that neither of them would do something dumb....

To Be Continued

A/N #2: Well everyone this is chapter 2. I decided to have Itachi give Sasuke a better goal than power. And that goal is Naruto. ~smirks~ I would love to hear your thoughts on this. And many thanks to King Hawke for Betaing this and for giving me this challenge. And stay tuned for your next chapter! The Heart of the Sand Maiden or Gaara's Rough Heart! LOL I watch too much Rocky and Bullwinkle. Well Thank again guys and please leave a Review. They make me wanna write and post these chapters faster. And check out my other fic as well Later on!


	3. Chapter 3

The Love Of Leaf of Sand

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all I have returned even with this fic. It seems you guys are waiting patiently for this. I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope I live up to your expectations. Well guys I hope you all like it. Peace out.

Sighing gently, the red headed girl sat on the bed she had in her hotel room. It had the colors of Sunagakure. In there, it was a pale sandy color with a light red coloring on the furniture in the room. The Bed she sat on had a red sheet with a deep black sunagakure symbol in the middle. She was sitting in the middle of the bed with her arms crossed and sitting Indian style. She was comfortable in nothing more than a pale blue thong and a powder blue bra. It felt good on her skin as the breeze blew in from her window. It was different for her to be so dressed down. That was the good thing about being in Konoha. In Suna, she always had to deal with the horrid Sand storms that made her have to dress heavy even in the hottest day.

"I wonder...Where Naruto is...I heard from the Hokage that he went off with the blue haired bimbo for a spar and training."

She sighed as she rose from the bed. It hurt her heart. She knew Naruto cared about the blue haired girl as well as the pink haired banshee that was his other team mate, but it hurt her heart badly when she thought about the possibility of her losing him to either of them.

"I have to show him...I have to prove to him...That I am worth his love...Love, listen to me...Mother...What should I do...?"

As she asked that question, her sand hissed and burbled at her and Gaara nodded. She knew she had to make Naruto see her as someone he could love.

"You're right, mother. We can make him understand."

She then smiled and did the one thing her sister would be proud of. She looked at her clothes, grabbed the black lace thong and bra, looked, and smirked. She grabbed her tight pants and her shirt that had the fish net neck. She hated being so small busted. Flat was the better word. Her sister Temari was a C cup and here she was a nonexistent A. But she was gonna be damned if she was gonna let her lack of a chest size stop her. She quickly dressed and then grabbed her sandals and gourd before changing into the new thong and bra and dressed herself in the clothes. She then strapped her gourd on her back and walked out of the hotel room and began her hunt for the hyper active blond.

"Now...where would he be?"

Gaara looked around the area and seen the one area she believed him to be at and entered the ramen shop. She was sadly disappointed in seeing that he wasn't in the area. Teuchi looked up as the red head entered his shop and let a smile spread on his face.

"If you're looking for Naruto, he isn't here just yet. He is due here soon. If you want, Gaara-san, I can make you a ramen bowl while you wait. On the house, of course."

Gaara nodded to the man. She found the man and his daughter to be tolerable and they never really bothered her about her looks and never really questioned her short hair, though when Ayame asked her, she told her it was easier to manage short hair when it came to the sandy environment she lived in. Ayame let it go though Ayame had told her how to get Naruto's attention by getting him the food he loved.

"Ahh! Gaara-san!" This was spoken by Ayame as she came out from the back of the shop. She was drying her hands on her apron.

"Greetings Ayame-san..."

She smiled and moved over to be right in front of Gaara her brown eyes happy to see the red head in the shop again. That meant that she at least was coming to join Naruto to eat. "So any progress on getting Naru-kun's attention?"

Raising her aqua colored eyed to look at Ayame's brown ones, Gaara sighed quietly and lowered her head, munching the noodles lightly.

"Sadly, No. He seems to only see me as a friend....."

"That's a start though, Gaara-san!"

Raising her eyes curiously to her, she wasn't sure what she meant by that.

"If he sees you as a friend, Gaara-san, you have a chance to get him to see you as more. And As much as I love Naru-kun like a little brother....He is dense. He probably doesn't even notice you care deeply about him. To him...everyone is precious but you have a chance to get into his heart. Go for it. If you don't, you will regret it..."

Gaara let the words sink into her head. She gently munched the noodles again before she placed the chop sticks down and looked up at Ayame. Her eyes hardened lightly and she nodded.

"Your right Ayame-san...I have the chance. I won't lose it. I can't lose it. He is the only one who helped me when I needed the help. He gave me the friend I was looking for. The friend I wanted for so long…"

Smiling, the female Ramen chef looked up and saw Naruto coming towards the shop with his face happy, though he looked like he was thinking also. He seemed to be in a good mood all together from what Ayame could tell from his looks.

"He is coming right now, Gaara-san. Do the one thing you both know. Show him what you can do and bond with him. I am sure you will be successful at it."

Gaara nodded and waited as she finished up her ramen and Naruto entered the Shop. His sapphire eyes spotted his red headed friend and a smile crossed his face.

"Gaara! How ya been? Where have you been hiding? I wanted to hang out with you."

Gaara turned her attention to Naruto as he entered and spoke to her and she nodded to him.

"Greetings, Naruto-kun...And I was in the hot springs this morning when you went on your spar with your one team mate. I have been in my hotel room since then. I decided to look for you..."

Naruto blinked when Gaara said that. "You wanted to look for me? Why? What's up?"

Gaara stood and watched him closely before she smiled lightly.

"I need your help to train for my Suna Shurikens and my Suna Bushin. If that is ok with you, we can train and practice"

Naruto grinned brightly and nodded before moving towards the exit. "Sounds good let's go Gaara! It sounds like it would be fun!"

As the two of them took off to the rooftops, Gaara let a small smile play on her lips as she followed behind Naruto. She knew this would get her closer to Naruto and get him to open up a bit more to her. Soon they arrived though at the forest of death outskirts and they both got into a stance.

"Well, Gaara! I know your sand will protect you and my healing will keep me alive! So don't hold back with your Shurikens!"

Gaara smiled and then let the cork that was in the gourd pop open and land on the ground the sand began to pour out of the gourd and surround her. She let a grin start to spread on her face as she raised her hands and let the sand start to rise up and swirl around her hands. Soon she let her voice be heard. "SUNA SHURIKEN!"

She threw her hands forward and allowed the three shuriken to fly at Naruto. He continued to dodge then and smiled as Gaara continued to allow then to fly. He knew this was helping Gaara's accuracy so he had no problem doing this. Soon though, he began to retaliate. He let two regular shuriken fly but they were stopped as the sand rose and blocked them turning into a sand bushin.

"Damn, I forgot that sand doesn't let any attacks though. I would need something different." Nartuo eeped as the sand began to slam into the ground around him as it aimed at him. Naruto was on the run and cursed himself. He knew this was bad. He had to move close to Gaara for the spar to work better. He soon began to run at Gaara, dodging the sand blasts until the sand bushin moved in front of him and caught Naruto and lifted him by his neck holding him off the ground.

"It looks like you lost, Naruto....You got caught..."

Gaara let a smirk play across her lips till a voice rang out loudly from behind Gaara. "YOU RED HEADED BITCH! LET HIM GO!"

As Gaara turned, she let Naruto go from the sand bushin. She hated being called a bitch. By anyone. And now, she saw the one person she didn't want to see use that word. The one called Uchiha Sasuke.

"You whore...How dare you call me that…"

Naruto went wide eyed. Why where they calling each other the names Women used as insults? He was scared. Sasuke's chakra was flaring brightly and Gaara's sand hissed around her.

"Ano...what's going on?"

The two girls locked eyes and began to growl. Soon Sasuke got into a stance as did Gaara. Soon the two were squaring off. Itachi landed in a nearby tree her Sharingan active. Her eyes landed on Gaara and Sasuke facing off with a confused Naruto sitting on his rump, watching with a confused look on his face.

"Damn it...I am too late. It looks like the two of them will fight it out," Itachi muttered that Sasuke began her charge.

To Be Continued....

A/N#2: Well, guys, here is the long awaited Chapter three. I hope you all enjoy it. And many thanks to my beta, KingHawke, for repairing my god awful grammar and spelling mistakes. Well, guys, give me your thoughts. I have a new story in the works. That King Hawke and I are gonna Coauthor. So Look forward to it. And again. Please Read and Review! Much love to you all and Please if you guys get the chance. Give KingHawke, KingKakashi, NeonZangetsu and Vesvius a look. They are all great authors. And have great stories. Ja Ne till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

The Love Of Leaf And Sand

Chapter 4

By: AvalonNakamura

Naruto stared in disbelief as Sasuke and Gaara squared off their chakra was spiking dramatically. Itachi watched as the two young women prepared for a fight. She knew this was going to end badly. She sighed and continued to watch.

"You whore. How dare you call me a Bitch! I will make you eat your words Uchiha!"

"If the shoe fits, you red headed bitch!"

The two girls seemed to ignore the fact that Naruto looked like a deer caught in a Katon Jutsu. He'd never seen these two get so angry with each other. He still couldn't place why they were insulting each other with feminine insults. He stood and watched. He couldn't let them fight, but he was paralyzed from the killing intent both of them were giving off.

"NARUTO IS MINE, YOU BITCH!" Sasuke screamed as her eyes blazed a bright red of the Sharingan. She got into her stance. She wasn't going to let it happen! Naruto was hers! The only ones allowed near him were Sakura and Ino because she could trust them.

"Oh? Really? Mother thinks you're being a selfish little whore. Naruto belongs to me!" Gaara growled as the sand around her began to bubble and hiss like it was angry as well at the Uchiha.

"We shall see, you dirty bitch!"

With that, Sasuke charged. Her speed was equal with that of the green beast as Gaara recalled the man calling himself. She knew this was going to be a hard battle. She raised her sand around her as Sasuke began to circle around her. She knew she was going to get hit, but it would be worth it. Naruto finally managed to move away from the battle. He couldn't stop them. He didn't know how. What did they mean he was theirs? He didn't belong to anyone. What the hell was going on?

"READY, BITCH!"

At that, Sasuke slid under Gaara's sand and brought a hard fist up into the girl's chin. Quickly grabbing Gaara's robes, she brought her knee up and quickly hit her square in the chest before delivering a round house kick to Gaara, sending her skidding on the ground her sand stopping her. Growling, Gaara stood and glared at the Uchiha girl who took the stance of the boy who beat her during the Chunin exams. The armor on her cheek cracked and fell to the ground.

"Rock.....Lee......You Whore! You copied his moves and are using them again against me! I lost to you during the Chunin exams.....But...this time, Uchiha....this time! You shall feel your own blood!"

At this, Sasuke went a bit wide eyed. She knew she had done it. She caused the Sand user to really want the fight now. She knew this was going to hurt. She growled and started to do some of her hand seals. She knew this would at least cause Gaara to have to be defensive.

"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"

She took in a deep breath of air as Itachi watched. She was stunned. Her sister was giving her all. This was incredible. She was going to go all out against Gaara so she could claim Naruto. It was touching in a shinobi way. She smiled lightly as she continued to watch her sister battle with Gaara. At that point in time, Sasuke released the giant fireball towards Gaara who moved her sand to create a wall of sand to protect her front from the fire ball. She could feel some of the sand in the wall melting and forming into glass. She smirked as she brought her hands up and waited as Sasuke finished the attack. She shouted.

"Suna Shigure!"

Sasuke froze when she looked up, seeing the cloud of sand begin to rain down towards her in spears. She winced as one of the spears caught her cheek. She continued to dodge the spears. She watched as Gaara continued to grin psychotically from behind her Sand wall. She began to laugh as she placed her hand on the ground. The ground cracks. She smirks as the wall emerges with the ground. The sand hissed as Sasuke continued to dodge. She winced again. This time, one of the tiny spears got her leg. She jumped out of the way of the spears only to go wide eyed.

"Saikō Zettai Hōgeki: Shukaku no Hōkō!"

Sasuke growled as she saw the giant spear form and float along her side. Sasuke glared at Gaara. She then started to chuckle as she began to go through a set of hand seals. She smirked and she placed her hand straight down.

"So, you red headed bitch! You want to go all out! FINE!!! I WILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW STRONG I AM! NARTUO IS MINE! AND I WILL HAVE HIM ACCEPT ME!"

The Lightning began to crackle and chirp around her palm as Naruto froze. He knew this move. He knew both of their moves. They were serious. They looked like they were going kill one another. He started to want to move towards them till he saw the other one in the tree. He knew the person in the trees. He recognized the person. It was the only other one to survive. It was Itachi Uchiha. But he couldn't explain why Sasuke and Gaara were saying the things they were. It made no sense.

"READY, GAARA!"

"READY, UCHIHA!"

The blue haired girl began her charge, the lightning tearing the ground apart beneath her as she rushed at Gaara. Soon, the red headed girl launched the spear at the azure haired girl who turned just in time, but the spear caught the front of her shirt and tore it wide open. Her ample breasts were easily seen by Naruto who finally had it clicked Sasuke was a girl.

"YOU WHORE! CHIDORI!"

Sasuke threw her hand forward as it tore through the sand and the shirt Gaara was wearing taking the bra with her hand as well Gaara now was pissed. Her small chest was now bare to the world. Naruto again saw the second pair of quite nice breasts in under two minutes.

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT!"

Both girls froze now, turning their hands to look at the young blond who was staring at their chests. A slow blush started to creep up on their faces as their arms immediately crossed over their chests. They turned from Naruto. Tears stung at Sasuke's eyes and Gaara felt horrible. She got exposed to Naruto. Of all people....she felt like crying and she saw the Uchiha crying as well.

"I am sorry. I didn't know. I grew up...always thinking you were a guy, Sasuke...and you...Gaara. I was certain you were a guy. You had the air of unimaginable strength around you. I didn't know....I am so sorry..."

Naruto fell on his knees. He hurt them. He finally understood. He understood the underlying hurt in their eyes when they talked with him. They wanted him to see them for who they were. They wanted him to love them. He felt like garbage.

"Na-na-naruto?"

This was muttered by Sasuke who had turned around to see Naruto on the ground in front of both of them his face to the ground. His hands were balled in fists.

"I didn't know...I never knew what it was to have someone try so hard for me to see them. I always thought it was so I would accept you as shinobi...I didn't know it was as women. I didn't see it...I am sorry you two...I am not worth the love you seem to want to give me...."

At this, Gaara and Sasuke shared a look. He blamed himself? He didn't know? It couldn't be. He wasn't that sheltered, was he? Sasuke then realized he was. He was hated by everyone. He never knew what people knew. He wasn't allowed. They would chase him and hurt him. And now, she realized something else, something even the hard hearted Sabaku No Gaara realized. They hurt him...They hurt him by fighting each other for him. It wouldn't be that bad, would it? Gaara wondered what it would be. Naruto's heart was big. He had enough room for many...Could she learn to trust the Uchiha? Soon though, she knew her answer when she saw the tears on Naruto's cheeks as he stayed on the ground. She would. She would give up a rivalry. She wouldn't want to hurt him if they fought again.

"But I....can't choose...Either of you....I don't wanna hurt either of you...If I could...I would want both..."

"Then....Take us both...Naruto..."

This stunned the still crying Uchiha, since it was the red head who suggested it. Gaara would share? Would it work? She looked at Gaara whose eyes where soft when they locked with her and Sasuke knew. This would be the only way. She knew it would kill Naruto to hurt either of them

"She is right, Naruto....We don't want to hurt you. If it means us being happy, I can share. You opened my heart...even after my family was killed and I only had Itachi left. You showed up in my life and you gave me something to strive for. I know you did the same with Gaara.....Please Naruto...Take us both..."

"We Love you..."

This was said by both the red head and the Azure head at the same time. Naruto looked up and did one thing neither girl expected. he tackled them crying his eyes out His face smacked into both of their chests which caused a bigger blush to form on both girls faces.

"I love you...both of you. I don't want to lose anything precious to me. Please...I want you both..."

"Then you have us. I can share you with Gaara..."

"And I can share you with Sasuke..."

The three continued to hold one another as Naruto continued to cry while the girls held him. They won. They had him. Sure it meant they would be sharing him, but he was theirs. They could accept that and they would be damned if anyone was going to take him from them now.

"Hey....Why don't we three get to the hot springs? We need a bath anyway..."

At this, Gaara and Naruto looked at Sasuke who said about going to the hot springs. Gaara smirked and raised a hand, which caused the sand to start to close around them.

"Very well, Uchiha-hime....Suna Shunshin!"

The three then vanished in a pop of sand. Itachi landed on the ground and smirked. She knew what her sister planned, being in the hot springs, and laughed hard as the Third Hokage appeared again. He smiled, seeing the damage of the area.

"It seems they have decided, weasel?"

"Hai! They have, Hokage-sama. They will share him."

The old man smiled, lit his pipe, and took a puff. He moved over to stand next to Itachi. He then signaled for the other ANBU to close the hot springs for the children to have privacy. He looked at Itachi and another smile appeared on his face.

"Itachi, if he proposes to them and they accept, you may tell him. Tell him about Minato and I will prepare for the house. I am sure you will want to protect your new family."

Itachi nodded and smiled. She was glad. Her sister got the man she wanted, and soon if Naruto did it right, Sasuke, Gaara, and herself would be living in the mansion of Minato. Naruto would finally have the respect he deserved.

To Be continued....

A/N: I don't own Naruto but if I did it would be lots better. Much thanks to KingHawke for betaing this chappy. And I look forward to your reviews and thoughts. And Stay tuned for lemon in the next chapter. And if I do it right it might be the last chapter as well. Later everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love Of Leaf And Sand**

**Chapter 5**

A/N#1: Well guys I have returned. And I hope I haven't made any of my fans upset in my absence. I am sorry. This is one of the few times I have ever actually done a Lemon. I am more known for Rpng the lemons. But that is another story for another time. :D I hope this works... Also I don't own Naruto If I did He wouldn't be turning into an Emo Bastard. Also, This is in the process of being betaed. So once it is fully betaed the cleaned up version will be up!

* * *

As the Sand sphere formed on the rocks next to the hotspring. Naruto and Sasuke gasped lightly as they fell ungracefully to the side next to the water. Gaara couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the ungracefulness of the other two. Sometimes she wondered how the blond managed to make it to be a Ninja.

"Ow! Gaara-chan....Warn us next time....That shunshin of yours. Really disoriented me."

"Yeah...Gaara...That sand of yours makes it where I can't tell head's from tails..."

The Blond stood up slowly first as another person joined in and landed on a nearby viewing tree her constant red eyes looking in towards the spring where the three teens were. A small smile graced her lips as the eyes of Itachi watched her little sister and the other two.

"I am sorry Naruto....Sasuke...But It was the fastest way here..."

She replied with a small blush her arms still covering her small bust. Looking at Sasuke asnd moving her eyes towards Sasuke's more impressive chest.

Sasuke grinned as Gaara eyed her chest through the torn shirt she then moved over to the red head and smiled evilly towards her she leaned in as the red head leaned back a little bit she smiled as he placed her hand on her belly and smiled as she gently rubbed it feeling the gently roughness of the sand and smiled as the sand in the gourd gurgled lightly as color started to stain her cheeks.

"There is no need to be shy Gaara...We already agreed to share him. So it is alright to find out if we can be compatible. This way...We don't end up fighting. Over anything..."

Sasuke's voice utter gently as she leaned up towards Gaara's ear and whispered that as the gourd fell off Gaara's back a gentle whimper came from her throat. As Sasuke gently move to blow lightly in her ear.

"Gaara-chan....Let's show Naruto-kun...What we have...Let's show him what two Kunoichi have to give him..."

With that Sasuke turned her black eyes towards the blond who was watching both of them with a bright red stain on his cheeks as his eyes were locked on the two kunoichi. Gaara groaned lightly her mind was racked with thoughts of what to do and she had to admit this way of teasing Naruto was enjoyable for sure. She gently raised her own hands and placed them on the azure haired girls ass and squeezed it gently earning a squeak and a moan lightly from Sasuke.

"Your right....sasuke...Let's show him..."

Her voice was quivering as she moved herself to face Sasuke directly as the sand armor completely fell from her the sand moved to join the gourd entering the container and closing tightly. Smiling lightly Sasuke ran her hands along Gaara's bare belly again. Her eyes went to half lidded as she looked at Gaara.

"My my....I didn't know your skin was as soft as a babies Gaara. That sand must do wonders for this soft skin of yours...."

At that Gaara flushed a bright red as Naruto had managed to flop down on his but his own cheeks burning a bright red. Soon though Gaara fought a gasp back as Sasuke's fingers gently brushed up her small but perky breasts gently brushing over her nipples as her hands squeezed Sasuke's ass a bit tighter earning a moan from the other Kunoichi. Until both sounds were cut short as Sasuke gently kissed her.

'My god....Sasuke's lips.....are like flowers...they are soft....'

"Gaara's lips....they are like a rose....I didn't think they would be this soft...'

Groaning lightly Sasuke kissed Gaara with as much as she could muster Groaning deeply in the kiss Gaara started to kiss back her hands moving up to run her fingers through the azure locks of the other Kunoichi. Her hair...It felt like silk. And she enjoyed the feel of it between her fingers. Soon she heard the groan of their male friend and smiled to herself. The confidence building in her.

'Yes Naruto...Watch...Watch what you now have. Look at the two you now have. You won't lose us ever...And we will give you everything we can."

As they broke the kiss both girls were panting and this time Gaara struck first this time and movers her hands to Sasuke's waist and gently started lifting up and the remains of her shirt. Sasuke smirked lightly and raised her hands allowing the ripped garment to be removed as the shirt passed over her head Gaara tossed it to the side and took in the sight of the shirtless Uchiha. Her pale alabaster skin had a slight glow to it from the steam and the flush in her skin. Her Azure hair accentuated her skin perfectly. Her breasts were a nize size. They were a small C in size and capped with pink nipples. Both of which were standing at attention. Gaara knew of this. She knew what Sasuke wanted. She wanted both of them to enjoy each other and heal the rift between them and then they would advance on Naruto. It was a brilliant plan. And She knew it would be feel good.

"You see mine Gaara....I think it is only right if I see yours..."

As Sasuke said this her hands were already reaching for the remains of Gaara's shirt. She gently began to pull up the shirt leaning in and lightly blowing on gaara's ear as she lifted her arms allowing her shirt to be removed. Her face was close to the color of her hair as she stood there as sasuke's eyes as well as Naruto's roamed her chest. While she wasn't as endowed as Sasuke. She was still beauiful. Her skin gave the idea of a porcelain doll. Her breasts were small. About a small A. Though each was capped with a dusty brown nipple which both were standing proudly at attention as Sasuke moved closer she gasped as the other girls hands came in touch with her sides gently rubbing them.

"Beautiful....Just like the Sand Princess you are..."

The endearment in those words brought a throbbing ache to her crotch one she remembered so well. She groaned as sasuke moved and started to kiss her neck and applied a gentle suction to her. A gasp escaped the red head's lips as one of sasuke's hands reached her breast and gently started to massage it. Her finger gently rubbing her nipple as her other hand went to the pants she was wearing and began to rub her crotch through her pants. Groaning deeply Gaara let her hands move to Sasuke's body and began to gently rub her breasts lightly rolling and pinching her nipples. Causing the azure haired girl to groan as one of gaara's hands moved slowly down to mimic the hand movements on the crotch of the azure haired girl.

"You feel so good gaara...Rub more...."

Groaning Gaara smiled and she could feel the hard nub of Sasuke's clit even though the pants she was wearing. Soon though She gasped as Sasuke soon found her own clit moaning gently as Sasuke rubbing her clit through her own pants soon Sasuke moved her mouth down to gently take one of Gaaara's nipples into her mouth and applies a gentle suction.

"Oh god!"

Groaning deeply Gaara was about to fall to her knees until Sasuke broke the lip lock on her nipple and moved up to her ear and whispered.

"Shall we show him what else is his now?"

Blushing even deeper that her chest started to stain a light red Gaara could only nod her face resembling something akin to a tomato. As Sasuke's hands slid down to her waist she hooked her thumbs in the waistband. As she was about to pull it down she felt a chakra spike and turn to look at Naruto who was now standing as he placed his hands into a very familiar hand seal Sasuke knew hers and Gaara's game did it. She knew she had finally pushed the buttons to get Naruto to finally decide to get into the little play.

"Let's show him Now Gaara...The two tight little flowers...We two have hidden in our pants..."

At her hint Gaara moved to sand next to Sasuke with both their backs towards Naruto. The two of them gently bent over as Sasuke grinned at Gaara and then looked over her shoulder towards Naruto who was slowly fighting the demand in his body to simply rut like a wild animal with them.

"Well Naruto-kun....Here are two flowers that are only yours. The three of us share each other completely...You are mine as is Gaara...And I am Gaara's as well as yours. And you Naruto...Are both of ours. Now here is a Red...and a blue flower that are yours..."

With those words Sasuke gently started lowering her pants as did Gaara As their perfect heart shaped rears came into view Naruto's mind could only think one thing. That Kami had finally given him something good in his life. His mouth went dry however as their pants droped the rest of the way to their ankles as both Kunoichi were bent down holding their ankles.

"Get a good look Naru-chan. Cause these two Tight little Flowers...are yours."

Said flowers....Were amazing to say the least. Both girls were soaking wet. The light dusting of red and Azure hair on each girl was matted down with their slick juices Naruto could clearly see both girls clits standing proudly as some of their juices lightly ran down their legs. Soon though they both caught him off guard as them both reached between their lets and spread themselves open for him to see.

Naruto couldn't help but breath in deeply. He could smell them both. He could clearly make out both girl's scent. With the small amount of Kyuubi chakra seeping into him his nose was inhanced. He could discern the separate smells of the two girls. Gaara had a smell of the ocean A crisp scent that relaxed his soul. Sasuke had a crisp smell like fruit. He guess she had a scent closer to a mix between strawberries and raspberries. Finally though His mind screwed to do something.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Both girls gasped as they watched between their own legs as a second Naruto poofed into existance. Smiling both of the Narutos removed theirs shirts and smirked as each of them placed their hands on their pants. And they both said as one.

"So sense I guess that because I belong to both of you. This Big thing belongs to both of you!"

With that the both pulled down their pants and as their pants both girls mouths went dry. He was standing there in all his glory. His dick was magnificent to say the least. He had to be 8 inches in length and about a inch and a half thick. Both girls smiled Though they were a bit scared at the thought that that would soon be in both of them. He moved towards both girls they started trembling in anticipation Soon Naruto reached them both as both Naruto's knelled down he took a deep breath of the Scent of both girls. Soon he was on his knees as he gently started to caress both of their backs the two clones winked at each other as the girls began to moan softly. He soon dove in with gusto as he leaned forward and gently blew on both girls folds gasping them to gasp and groan as he smiled watching some of their juices leak from them and drip again down onto the ground he smiled and leaned in gently letting his tongue touch their folds starting from their clits and licking backwards in a slow move.

"OH KAMI!"

"NARU-CHAN!"

The Red Head and Azure head screamed in unison. They never experienced a feeling like that. Sure they touched themselves. And sure they had fingered themselves picturing Naruto. But it never in their life felt like that. Groaning deeply as he continued to gently lap at their folds.

"My my...Sasu-chan....Gaa-chan...You both are tasty flowers. Gaa-chan...You taste like the gentle ocean. Clean and fresh and crisp. And Sasu-chan. You have the taste of Honey and berries. You both taste so good."

Groaning from his words the girls gently quivered a little bit at his voice and the words he uttered. Both girls started to to grind against the two Naruto's tongues groaning deeply then started to tremble even more as the two Naruto's slid their tongues into the tight little holes of the two girls.

"MORE! OH KAMI! PUT IT IN NARU-CHAN!"

"TAKE US! MAKE US YOURS!"

Smiling lightly the two Naruto's stood smiling he started to rub himself against both the girls openings making sure he was covered in their juices. Both girls groaned again deeply as he was pressing gently against them.

"Are you two sure?"

The two Naruto's asked care and love in his voice.

Both girls looked back at the Naruto's love shining in their eyes as they gently pushed back against him causing the head of him to start to enter them.

"Yes....Naru-chan...Please...."

"Please....Naru-chan...Make us yours..."

Groaning lightly at the feeling of the tightness on the head of his dick. He smiled. And then leaned forward making sure not to enter them yet he kissed their backs and whispered.

"I love you both. And I will always protect you both. I swear this on my nindo."

Both girls felt their hearts swell at those words and smiled and looked at the two of them. Their eyes shining.

"Do it Naruto..."

"Make us yours..."

Nodding both Naruto's began to gently push into the girl's tight holes groaning at the extreme tightness of both of them he took it gently as to not hurt the girls. Both of the girls gasped at the feeling of being so full. They felt themselves stretching to accommodate Naruto's girth and size. The groaned deeply as he finally bottomed out in them. Both of the girls were panting gently and slowly shared a gentle kiss with each other happy tears flowing from their eyes.

"We are his...Gaa-chan..."

"Yes...Sasu-chan...We are his...and always will be...."

Waiting and panting Naruto couldn't believe it. He never in his life felt this kind of heat, tightness or wetness. But at the same time he felt love. He felt both of the girls heartbeats through his connection with them. He panted softly as he kissed the girls shoulders as he gently leans up and traces hs hands along their backs before his hands come to rest on their hips squeezing them gently the girls nod as he starts to gently pull out of their tight sheaves stopping just enough to leave the head in them.

"God you girls....are so tight.."

"No...Naru-chan....It's Cause you so 't that right....Gaa-chan?"

"Oh Kami! Yes. It is so big. It feel so good! Keep going Naru-chan!"

Groaning Naruto began to pump the girls more. Keeping a decent pace as he continued to plunge in and out of the girls Groaning deeply as he did so. The moans and gasps of the girls increasing in volume and tempo as he slowed down and sped up going with what the girls were asking for. He smiled he never knew of this happiness. He felt love. He felt home as strange as that sounded.

"Oh god Naru-chan....I'm Gonna Cum!"

"Me too Naru-chan! I'm! Gonna!"

Grunting deeply Naruto started to speed up thrusting harder into the two of them groaning as the girls started to tighten up even more around him as he continued to thrust.

"Me...Too. Sasu-chan! Gaa-chan!"

Grunting he continued to thrust hard into the girls as they held hands and looked at him their eyes sparkling.

"Cum Naru-chan...."

"Cum With us Naru-chan! Cum Inside Us!"

Grunting one last time Naruto exploded into the girls thrusting hard one last time deep into them. As he did the girls screamed as one as their orgasms crashed over their nerves and sent them over the brink. Collapsing to the ground with Naruto slipping out of both of them and landing in between them. His clone poofed out of existence as he looked between the two girls who snuggled up to him panting hard as they felt his essence seeping deep into their bodies.

"Sasu-chan....Gaa-chan?"

The two girls gently raised their heads looking at him their eyes shining happily with their hands lightly resting on his stomach. They looked at him with wonder as to what he was gonna ask.

"I know it isn't the right time to ask this...or at least I don't think it is...But...Will you two marry me? I know We are Shinobi are allowed more than one spouse. And I think sense I am an orphan I might be the last of my clan...So I think like Sasu-chan and Itachi....I am allowed more than one spouse...So I want you two as my brides."

Gasping in happiness Gaara and Sasuke quickly hugged onto him tightly. As happy tears flowed down their faces they held on tightly to him. They continued to hold tightly to him as another voice is heard a small tap could be heard as a pair of heeled sandles landed near them.

"Well looks like their answer is yes Naruto-kun..And I can see by how much you put into them...That they enjoyed it. I haven't had that much...sense Kakashi decided to show me what he could do with the Kage Bushin."

"Itachi-nee-san!"

Gasping lightly Sasuke tried to hide the essence that was naruto that was leaking out from her. She was terrified that Itachi would soon kill them all.

"Well...I suppose I should welcome you both...I am happy for you Sasu-chan. I am proud you managed to get the one you love. And I couldn't be happier. And sense you have proposed to them Naruto...It is time you find out who your parents were."

Itachi snapped her fingers and her ANBU team appeared wrapping a towel around each other of the still blushing teenagers and then she smiled as they shunshined to a giant mansion where the Third hokage was waiting a scroll in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Ojii-chan! What...Oh god. Please don't kill me!"

He smiled as he raised his hand as Sasuke and Gaara looked at the floor as they continued to lightly leak and the wised old man just smiled and waved it off.

"Now now. You three. This is a matter of Naruto's birth...I wanted to tell you earlier but it was deemed until you were married I couldn't tell you."

Naruto froze as Sasuke and and Gaara moved next to him. Their eyes wide in wonder. As the Sandaime moved over to the blanket wrapped teens. He places his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled.

"I hope you can forgive me from not telling you sooner. You know I consider you like my own grandson Naruto...So it is with honor....That I inform you...That you are not Uzumaki Naruto...."

At this all three teens gasped as the Sandaime continued to smile.

"What do you mean Ojii-chan!"

"You Naruto....are Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto....Son of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime of Konoha...and your mother...was Uzumaki Kushina...Of Uzugagure...You are the son of two great ninja...and the last remaining Uzumaki...and Namikaze.. In honor of this. Uchiha Itachi has offer her services as servant to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. And assist her sister, and her Sister in law. As well as her brother in law. At building the clan and showing the council just how powerless they are to stop you at achieving your dream Naruto"

As Naruto stood there it finally sunk in to him as Sasuke and Gaara looked at him. He was the spitting image of the Yondaime. They knew all along but they couldn't place it. They looked at him. They were the brides of the son of the yondaime and they couldn't help but smile. As Sasuke looked at her sister she couldn't help but smile as her older sister smiled back at that Itachi decided to speak up.

"And further more to what Hokage-sama says...This will be our new home. I have had my ANBU team clean this mansion. This was the Yondaime's mansion. So I had then make this into our home....The clan area of the uchiha...are too hard of a place to live at. And I decided that I would like to live with my new family. Where I could protect them..."

At this the four sets of eyes looked at the hyperactive blond and waited for his reaction. Before long Naruto raised his head up and smiled. Before turning to Itachi and smiling at her before bowing to her. Catching the dark haired girl by surprise She didn't expect this.

"Itachi-chan...I humbly ask you to watch over our new family. I may only be a genin...And I may be a loud Ninja...But I want to protect my two wives and my sister in law. Help me do that Itachi-nee-chan!"

Smiling Itachi placed her hand on his head and nodded.

"Very well Naruto-kun....I will..."

Sasuke and Gaara looked at Naruto when he turned towards them and held them close. Tears coming to his eyes again as he began to cry.

"Naru-chan! Whats wrong?"

Sasuke asked worried as Gaara just held onto him as he cried.

"We're.....home....I am finally home..."

At this the rest of the others in the mansion smiled as they watched the scene in front of them with a gentle smile. Sandaime smiled he had won He beat the council and they couldn't win. The council was never gonna hurt them now.

The End

* * *

A/n#2: This was the end of the story. I will probably make an omake in the future about the beginning of the children possibly. If you guys want more ask me. I will happily make more. :D I always love you guys ! So have fun. And thanks to everyone.


End file.
